mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Underground 2
'Medal of Honor : Underground 2 '''takes place in the middle of MoH: Underground (1st). Missions: # Mission 1 The Free French (happens in france.) # Mission 2 Catching a Train! (involves getting a train in austria. # Mission 3 In Gela (involves battle in Sicily where Manon meets Sgt. Baker.) # Mission 4 The Tough Danish (involves Denmark where Manon helps the Danish Resistance.) # Mission 5 Allies from Taranto (involves battle in Italy after Operation Slapstick.) # Mission 6 Where Eagles Dare (involves Sort-of resembles 'Where Eagles Dare'.) # Mission 7 The Vajdahunyad Castle of Hungary (involves a Castle in Hungary.) # Mission 8 The Sea Wolves (Part 2) (involves 'part 2 of the "Calcutta Light Horse") Characters: * Manon Batiste (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Ted Aubrick (Level Briefings) * Fabrice Delacroix * 'Anonymous' * Niels Olsen * Cpl.Daniel F. Jones * Sgt.John Baker Levels: (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:The Free French (France) * Fighting Maquis (May 5,1942) * Friendly Vichy (May 10,1942) * Important Rescue (May 10,1942) * Train Night (May 11,1942) Mission 2:Catching a Train! (Austria) * All Aboard! (June 17,1943) * POW Express (June 17,1943) * Train Cover (June 17,1943) Mission 3: In Gela (Sicily) * Arriving in Gela (July 10,1943) * Forelli's Convoy (July 10,1943) * Fuel Depot (July 11,1943) * The Plant near Gela (July 11,1943) Mission 4:The Tough Danish (Denmark) * Copenhagen (August 10,1943) * The Guard Hussar Regiment (August 10,1943) * Allied Fighters (August 10.1943) * The Bridge (August 10,1943) Mission 5: Allies from Taranto (Operation Slapstick) * Tank Drive (September 11,1943) * The Taranto Shortcut (September 12,1943) * Sink the Rommel (September 12,1943) Mission 6: Where Eagles Dare (sort-of Where Eagles Dare) * Quiet Snowy Village (October 10,1943) * Mountain Fortress (October 10, 1943) * The Escape Bus (October 10,1943) Mission 7: The Vajdahunyad Castle of Hungary (Castle in Hungary) * The Hungarian Countryside (November 19,1943) * Treasures of Nagyteteny (November 19,1943) * Inside Vajdahunyad Castle (November 19,1943) * Hip-Hop,coming VUK (November 19,1943) Mission 8: The Sea Wolves (Part 2) * Happy Goa (December 17,1943) * The Evening Sea (December 18,1943) * Happy Voyage (December 19,1943) * After Him! (December 19,1943) Epilogue Weapons American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver * Colt. S.A.A. * FP-45 Liberator * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1941 Johnson Rifle * M1A1 Thompsom * Thompson M1928 (50 Round Drum Magizine) * M3 Grease Gun * Reising M55 (Multiplayer only) * M2 Hyde (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Remington Model 11 (Multiplayer only) * Lever Action (Scoped) (Multiplayer only) * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Winchester 1901 Shotgun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M1919A6 * M9A1 Bazooka * M2 Mortar * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * Browning M2 * Mk2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * High Standard HDM * M2 Flamethrower * M1 Carbine * Garand: ** M7 Grenade Launcher ** M1 Grenade Launcher * M9 Bazooka * M1 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle British/Canadian: * Webley Mk4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 ** Projector Mk.5 ** Grenade Cup,No,68 At Rifle Grenade * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * Ross Rifle 3 (Canadian) * De Lisle Commando / Carbine * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2 s (Suppressed) * Sten Mk 2 (Canadian) * Sten Mk5 * Sterling (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * P.I.A.T. * Boys Mk.1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenade * Vickers Mk6 * No.69 Mk1 High-Explosive Grenade * No 2 Portable Flamethrower /Lifebuoy * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade * No.77 (Smoke-Hand Grenade) * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) French: * SACM M1935 * Mas 36 * Mas 40 (Scoped) * Lebel 1886/M93 With APX MLE 1921 (With & without Scope) * Mas 38 * Chatellerault * Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 (smg) * Hotchkiss M1914 * Lance-Grenades De 50mm MLE 37 (Mortar) ** Grenade De 50mm 3NT (HE) ** Grenade Fumigene De 50mm (Smoke) * Grenade OF (HE Grenade) * Grenade Fumigene MLE (Smoke Grenade) * Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Canon De 155mm GPF * Vivien-Bessiere Trom Blon,VB AP Rifle Grenade Danish: * Danish M1880 Army Revolver * Bergmann-Bayard M1910/21 * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine * Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Holger Danske "Fossgun" * Filialen Baby Sten Gun * Madsen M24 Machine Gun * 20mm Madsen Machine Cannon * Model 23 Haanbombe German: * Walther P-38 * Luger 08 * Mauser C96 * Walther PPK * M1879 Reichsrevolver (Multiplayer only) * Kar98k (With & without Scope) ** Gewehrgranatengerat * Gewehr 43 (Scope) * SDK silenced rifle (Scoped) (Multiplayer only) * FG 42 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * EMP 44 (SMG) (Multiplayer) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr (SMG) (Multiplayer only) * Erma EMP (SMG) (Muliplayer only) * MP-3008 ** Stocked Variant ** Blohm & Voss Variant * STG-44 * Wimmersperg Spz (MG) (Multiplayer only) * Volkssturmgewehr (MG) (Multiplayer only) * MG42 * MG-15 * MG 81 * MG34 * VMG 1927 (MG) (Multiplayer only) * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Walther Toggle-Action * Fliegerfaust (Multiplayer only) * Flammenwerfer 35 * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) * Panzerfaust 30 Klein (with 95mm warhead) * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerbuchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Model 17 Eierhandgranate * 8 CM Leichter Granatwerfer 36 * 8 CM Kurzer Granatwerfer 42 ** Red Colored Wurf Granate (HE) ** Blue Colored Wurf Grenate Nebel Fs (Smoke) Italian: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * ITRA Burst * Beretta M1938a / Moschetto * Breda M1930 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. FI. (Smoke Grenade) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * Bm37 * Cannone Da 47/32 Hungarian: * Frommer Stop (7) * 35 M Rifle (5) * Mannlicher M1895 (Scoped) (5) * Danuvia 39m/43m (40) (Submachine Gun) * Schwarzlose Machine Gun (250-) * 43m Kezi Panceltoro Veto * 1-28m Goldmann Cover The cover shows Manon riding a Kubelwagen,on a bridge,firing a MG42 at the germans (offscreen),behind Manon in the background,was the French Tank Engine pulling the vans have just come around the corner,driving the Kubelwagen was a Maquis Fighter (Tristan Marais). Main Menu Background The Main Menu Background is the Maquis HQ from the 1st MoH: Underground. The Main Menu Background Music is the same as MoH: Frontline. Multiplayer (some Multiplayer characters are from prevous MoH Games,others are New...) Characters: Allies: * Manon Batiste * Lt.James "Jimmy" Patterson * Jacques Batiste * Niels Olsen * Philippe Petain * Marie Antionette * Garcon * Marcel * Joan of Arc * Cyrano * Rick Blaine * Jakob * Daedalus * Charles de Gaulle * Will Bill * Herbert * Olly * Julia Child * Allied Airborne (from Allied Assault series) * American Army (from Allied Assault series) * American Ranger (from Allied Assault series) * US - Pilot (Joe Baylor) (from Allied Assault series) * 101st Airborne Captain (from Allied Assault series) * 101st Airborne Infantry (from Allied Assault series) * 101st Airborne Scout (from Allied Assault series) * 501st Paratrooper 1(from Allied Assault series) * 501st Paratrooper 2 (from Allied Assault series) * Air Force Technician (from Allied Assault series) * 34th Infantry Soldier (from Allied Assault series) * 34th Infantry Officer (from Allied Assault series) * Tank Commander (from Allied Assault series) * Tuskagee Airman Pilot * Rosie the Riveter (from 1st MoH) * Robbie (from 1st MoH) * Felix * Egon * Manfred * Noah * William Shakespeare * Winston Churchill * Mark Twain/Samuel Clemens * Panzerknacker (Red) * Elvis Presley * Hercule Poirot * Chief Miles O'Brien (from Star Trek series) * Col.Lewis W.H. Pugh * Manolo * a Calcatta Light Horse Fighter * Vuk the Fox (Adult form,wearing a Blue vest & a Blue Beret) * Hugo (Jungledyret Hugo) * Rita (Jungledyret Hugo) (Wearing a Magenta Shirt,Black Shorts) * Fly (Help I'm a Fish) (wears a vest) * Garfield the Cat * Snoopy (WW1 Outfit) * Arthur "The Fonz" Fonzarelli * Solid Snake (Twin Snakes version) * Indiana Jones * Wonder Woman/Princess Diana("same Leotard Outfit") *Captain America/Steve Rogers *Donald Duck *Nina "9 Lives" Levison (belong to Wildcarp) *Cpl.Louie Lebeau (from Hogan's Heroes) *Maquis *French Soldier *French Foreign Legion *Canadian Soldier (1) (Yellow Beret) *Canadian Soldier (2) (Steel Helmet) *Canadian Tank crew member (1) (Beret) *Canadian Tank crew member (2( (Helmet) *Cpl.Timothy Upham *Allied SAS (Jack Grillo) *6th Airborne Paratrooper in Allied Assault *6th Airborne Captain in Allied Assault *6th Royal Tank Regiment in Allied Assault *8th Army Uniform in Allied Assault *10th Corps Uniform in Allied Assault *Hungarian Underground (male) *Hungarian Underground (female) *Danish Resistance (male) *Danish Resistance (female) *German Resistance (male) (Max) *German Resistance (female (Nina) *Train Engineer *Train Fireman *Train Conducter (Solid Snake's Talk...) Axis: * Milice * Hermann Muller * Viktor,Desert Spy * Jens * Jurgen * Otto * antirrhopus Steven (Raptor) * Wernher von Braun * Wolfgang * Ulf * Panzerknacker (Purple) * Lothar * Smuggler * Archeologist * Factory Worker * Mountaineer * Mountain Trooper * Hooded Mountaineer * Sgt,Hans Schultz (From Hogan's Heroes) * Heinrich (from 1st MoH) * Gunther (Heer) (from 1st MoH) * Bismark * Karl (from 1st MoH) * Kurt (from 1st MoH) * Helmut * Rheinhold * Max Schreck (Actor) * Erich * Napoleon Bonaparte * Vichy French (desert) * Schlagermeister (German Singer) * Hungarian Soldiers * German Afrika Corps Officer (from Allied Assault series) * German Afrika Corps Private (from Allied Assault series) * German Elite Officer (Allgemeine SS) (from Allied Assault series) * German Elite Sentry (Allgemeine SS) (from Allied Assault series) * German Kradschutzen (from Allied Assault series) * German Panzer Grenadier (from Allied Assault series) * German Panzer Oberschutze (from Allied Assault series) * German Panzer Schute (from Allied Assault series) * German Panzer Tank Commander (from Allied Assault series) * German Scientist (from Allied Assault series) * German Waffen-SS Officer (from Allied Assault series) * German Waffen-SS Schutze (from Allied Assault series) * German Wehrmacht Officer (from Allied Assault series) * German Wehrmacht Soldier (from Allied Assault series) * German Winter Soldier (1) (from Allied Assault series) * German Winter Soldier (2) (from Allied Assault series) * German Worker (from Allied Assault series) * Ardennes Artillery Commander (from Allied Assault series) * Normandy Colonel (Hildebrandt) (from Allied Assault series) * Stukageschwader (from Allied Assault series) * 1st Panzer Regiment (from Allied Assault series) * 6th Army, 202nd Coastal Division (from Allied Assault series) * 10th Army, XXI Corps (from Allied Assault series) * 114th Infantry Regiment (from Allied Assault series) * Paracadutstia Militare (Paratrooper) (from Allied Assault series) * Trivia * '''Multiplayer:'Otacon only appear sitting in a chair while inside a crowded/turned hospital Target (Store),(Sunny is also there,but off-screen.). * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox